New Beginings
by Mitchie100
Summary: Harry Returns to hogwarts as a teacher along with some familiar faces, With a school full of underage wizards, comes drama and Shocking revelations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE TRYING SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO SEE HOW I GO PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was Friday night and tomorrow was September first. He was going to be a teacher at Hogwarts he still couldn't believe it. Professor McGonagall had asked at the end of last semester; if he, Hermione, Neville and Ron would come back to teach the next generation of Hogwarts. How could he have refused, it had been his home for 7 years. It was well after midnight when his wife, Ginny Potter came into his study. "Harry Darling, come to bed, you have a big year ahead of you, and don't you want to be refreshed on the first day?" She smiled soothingly.

He woke the next morning quite nervous. His wife had prepared breakfast while he was in the shower. "Hello Professor Potter" Ginny giggled as he entered the kitchen.

"I got to go; we have a staff meeting with the Headmistress before the students arrive. I'll owl you later tonight, love you." Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and apparated to the apparation station on the grounds. As he walked through threw the grounds, he looked back to all the things he got up to while he was a student. Going up against a 3 headed dog on the forbidden floor, following spiders into the forbidden forest, forming an illegal defence group. His list of wrongdoings was endless, he was going to have a hard time punishing students when he, himself was just the same barely 2 years ago.

Harry walked into the entrance hall; he'd forgotten how beautiful the castle really was. It had been almost 2 years since he entered these halls but it seemed like just yesterday he was walking into the great hall to get sorted. Harry headed to the staff room just off the great hall. He was the last to arrive, once he sat down Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome all, to a new year at Hogwarts. This year we have more staffing changes than ever before. A lot of the teachers decided that after the war it was time for them to retire, which I don't blame them. First off this afternoon I would like to announce the heads of houses and my deputy."

She continued on without interruption, "Head of Ravenclaw is Professor Cho Chang, who will be teaching charms for those who didn't know." Harry sighed he was not aware that she would be here teaching, Ginny was going to flip when she heard this interesting piece of news. He forced a small smile at her when she was congratulated. "Head of Hufflepuff will be Professor Susan bones, who will be our new History of magic Professor." The Headmistress waited for the applause and congratulations to die down before continuing "Head of Slytherin house is none other than Professor Draco Malfoy." There wasn't much applause or congratulations for Draco, Harry clapped quietly, but in all honesty the war was still fresh in everyone's mind and Draco was widely disliked to say the least. "Now for the head of Gryffindor, none other than Professor Harry Potter" with this the room erupted into applause and claps on the backs, it took almost 10 minutes for the room to quiet down again. "Last but not least I would like to announce Professor Hermione Granger as my Deputy Headmistress" The Headmistress smiled down at Hermione who was just sitting there, mouth wide open in shock.

"I will send you all an owl with a few important details along with a list on who is teaching what, and who the new Heads are. Now I have a few things to say before we go unpack and settle in before the students arrive. This year I will not tolerate favouritism from teachers, in the past certain Heads of Houses take points off there least favourite houses simply cause they can, if I find out anyone is doing this you will be suspended without pay. I take it upon your selves you will come up with your curriculum for the semester. Please once you have figured out what you're teaching this semester forward it to me and Mrs Granger. My office is in the same place as always. Your deputy's office is behind the statue of the owl on the seventh floor, she will have to create her own password and you will be notified once that is done. With that I think I have covered everything now off to unpack and see you all at the feast, Mrs Granger please remain behind as we need to over your duties for the first years this evening."

The rest of the staff stood from the seats and went to the Quarters. Harrys was on the 3rd floor next to one of his DADA classrooms. He was quite impressed with his new living arrangements, it was spacious and came with a 4 poster double bed, a study area complete with desk that led off into the corridor so students could access their Head of House if need be and last but not least one armchair and 2 seater lounge placed around the toasty fire that was burning crisply. Harry spent the next few hours putting away his clothes, he didn't feel the need for magic, he had all afternoon as the students didn't arrive till 6 and wouldn't be in the castle till at least 7. He decorated his living quarters in a neutral black, white and grey, but he decorated his office and study area in the Gryffindor colours, and he thought that was fitting seeing as he was their Head of House. He still had 3 hours before he had to head down to prepare for the feast, so he got started on his plans for his classes. He was quite proud in the end; he'd managed to fit all the classes in and still managed a few free periods throughout his week. He placed his timetable into his outbox and tapped his wand, and it disappeared. He was about to stand and make a cup of tea when his inbox filled up with new letters.

The first one contained the new faculty listings and the heads

**Defence Against The Dark Arts **– _Harry Potter_

**Transfiguration** –_ Hermione Granger_

**Charms**- _Cho Chang_

**Herbology**- _Neville Longbottom_

**Potions** – _Draco Malfoy_

**History of Magic**- _Susan Bones_

**Astronomy**- _Luna Lovegood_

**Flying** – _Ronald Weasley_

**Ancient Runes** – _Bathsheda Babbling_

**Arithmanc**y- _Septima Vector_

**Muggle Studies**- _Justin Fletchy_

**Care of Magical Creatures** – _Rubeus Hagrid_

**Divination**- _Firenze_

**Heads of Houses**

_Please contact them if problems arise in there house._

**Gryffindor**- _Harry Potter_

**Ravenclaw** – _Cho Chang_

**Slytherin**- _Draco Malfoy_

**Hufflepuf**f – _Susan Bones_

**Deputy Headmistress**- _Hermione Granger_

The next letter was his final Timetable edited by the Headmistress, but he checked his pocket-watch and he didn't have time to go over it just now so headed down to the feast.

He sat down in his seat second from the end next to Draco Malfoy. Before either of them could even glance at one another, Hermione entered the hall with about 30 young and frightened looking students. It was a rather big bunch of first years this time around, there had only been about 20 or so in his year. The sorting hat burst into song, the old hat was singing about the 4 houses coming together in a time of need to help rebuild. It didn't shock Harry seeing as the hat had tried to warn them about the danger of the war. Hufflepuff came out on top with 12 new students followed by 10 in Gryffindor 6 in Ravenclaw and 4 in Slytherin. There was one student who harry couldn't take his eyes off a girl who sat at the Slytherin table. She had long dark hair thin lips and was relatively tall for a female. Harry had no idea who she was, but he couldn't help but think he had seen her before. He honestly couldn't think if she had gone to school here when he did, she was at least in her 3rd or 4th year of Hogwarts. His eyes were drawn away from the young Slytherin when The Headmistress rose and silence fell across The Great Hall.

"Welcome New students of Hogwarts, I trust you will all fit in, in the houses you have been sorted in. Welcome back to our older students, I hope you will help our new students with finding classes and settling into our giant family. This year brings a big change in staffing, as a lot of teachers chose to retire after the war, which brings me to my next topic, the war. While it's still very fresh in our mind, I hope that we can all stand together and unite, there has been a lot of rivalry throughout my years at Hogwarts and I'm hoping that now the war is over we can all band together. To help with this, starting Monday everyone must team up with a fellow student from another house." The headmistress paused , the whole hall was shouting at the headmistress calling out things like "over my dead body" and "yeah, cause ill team up with a Slytherin when hell freezes over" she cleared her throat and hall fell silent once more. "This is my point; there is so much animosity amongst the houses. You must spend one hour a night 3 nights a week together, whether this be studying or flying etc. this must be done and signed off by your heads of house. I don't want to see any of you in my office for not complying. Now I think it's time you all head off to bed, enjoy your day off tomorrow, class begins Monday morning good night." Harry stood and left the hall not wanting to listen to all the students complain about McGonagall's speech. He didn't blame really, if he was still in school, there would be no way he would be working with any of the Slytherins, but as a teacher he had to show that he wanted the houses to unite and set an example.

Harry sat down in his study, he still had to go over timetable, it was pretty much the same but he noticed that either Hermione or Minerva had altered one of his free periods. It now read:

Thursday- Gryffindor and Slytherin Study Time

(Head of Slytherin will Co-supervise)

Just great Harry thought, not only did he have to supervise a bunch of Greasy Slytherins he had to be accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy; it seems the Headmistress wanted the teachers to band together aswel.

**A/N: So the chapter was a bit longer than I intended, I just have so many ideas for this story, I hope you will all enjoy it, please review and follow it makes me want to upload faster. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see or anything you don't agree with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is another chapter, thanks to those who have followed this story so far, enjoy.**

Sunday passed with harry spending the day in his quarters going over his lessons for the following day. Harry had never been so nervous about anything before, he could take the dark lord again and he wouldn't be this nervous. He sat his glasses down on his desk and rubbed his temple, he hadn't even started classes yet and the stress was getting to him. He decided to retire for lunch, as he made his way down to the great hall Ron and Hermione emerged from the transfiguration classroom on the second floor. "afternoon Harry" came the deputy headmistresses voice. "are you heading down for lunch?" asked Hermione "Yeah couldn't stare at the stack of paper on my desk much longer, it was doing my head in" Hermione gave harry a stern look "you know you can't ignore your work harry, we aren't in school anymore you cant just put it off" harry sighed he knew this was comin "im well aware Hermione" with that harry sat down at the staff table and took a slice of steak and kidney pie and began eating. As harry ate, he was looking around the hall, all the students looked so happy. He hadn't been that happy had he? Even the slytherins were laughing and joking with one another. The end of the war really had changed many lives. As harry looked at Their faces behind all the laughter he could see the hurt and death that he was sure every student and teacher in this hall had experienced. He was staring at the Slytherin table when he noticed the girl from the sorting ceremony last night. She was sitting alone at the end of the table barley eating anything." Hey Hermione who is that girl sitting by herself at the Slytherin table?" "no idea" Hermione said too quickly, she finished her lasagne with one bite and left a curious harry wondering why Hermione had so obviously lied to him. "what was that all about, do you know anything about this" harry questioned his best friend. "ah, all I know is she is a third year" and with that Ron Weasley also left harry alone with his thoughts. Why were his friends lying to him about this mysterious girl, it seemed no one was going to tell him anything about her. He didn't have Slytherin first years until Thursday, he would find out her name in due time. He had contacts once he had a name he could find out more. Harry decided to floo home to see his wife for the rest of the day before term stared.

Today Is the day he thought, the day he would begin to shape the minds of the next generation. His first class was with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years, at least it would be an easy first lesson. They wouldn't judge him thought, they didn't really understand who he was or what he had during the war. At breakfast Harry began handing out the timetables for his students. Normally he would have gone over the senior students timetables and reviewed there chosen classes but as this was his first year, the headmistress had taken the liberty of doing the task. Once the students had there classes for the year, they slowly started making there way to their first class.

As he rounded the corner into the third floor corridor he saw his class standing outside his classroom waiting for him. He walked past and opened the door and led his class into the brightly lit room.

"good morning class, I am Professor Potter and as you already may know I am the DADA Professor and Head of Gryffindor House here at Hogwarts" none of the scared little first years said anything, they hung on every word he said so he continued " Now this year semester we will be learning the importance of basic defence spells and how they are used. Across my time as a student iv learned a lot from many different DADA professors. Iv taken what they have all taught me and included into my curricuclum. Many of you may think that because the war is over that there is no need for me to be teaching you such things, you would be wrong. While there is no threat from Voldemort anymore there is still his followers and other dark wizards that will want to harm the students of Hogwarts." The whole room was looking at him with slighty scared faces as he mentioned Voldemort. Harry may have been a bit blunt but he thought they needed to hear this, who knows what their parents had told them growing up." Now who can tell me the name of the disarming spell and what it does"

Only one student raised there hand " yes miss… what is your name" asked harry

"Sydney Chang, Professor. The disarming spell also known as expelliarmus is a defensive charm which forces the victim too release what ever they are holding, commonly a wand. This spell is mosts commonly used in duels to disarm their opponent" Harry was quite shocked that one of his first years know so much in their first class. "excellent Answer Miss Chang 10 points to Ravenclaw. Now we will be doing the practical in our next lesson, I want a 4 foot essay on the expelliarmus spell, when to use it, and how to block it. If you don't complete the homework you will sit out on the practical, dismissed.

All in all harry thought he first class went well, he was not looking forward to the sixth and seventh years as he went to school with most of them. He feared they would not respect him, or do the required work. That was a battle for another day as he entered the great hall for lunch.

**A/N:I know this chapter is short and I apoligize, I also originally wanted harrys first lesson to be its own chapter but I couldn't fill the chapter enough. His first lesson with the mysterious Slytherin however will be its own chapter and will be more detailed. Thanks guys please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed without any mishaps. Most of his classes, the students didn't ask any questions nor answer the ones he asked. They all listened intently to what he had to say, afraid that they would disappoint the chosen one. He had yet to give out detention to anyone, but he thought it was just a matter of time before someone didn't do as he asked or end up doing something stupid. He had a feeling that they were testing the water, seeing how far harry would go and what his teaching style was like. Ron and Hermione were telling harry at breakfast on Thursday how much they loved their classes and that teaching wasn't what they expected. " I only have two classes a day it's awesome" exclaimed Ron "I don't have to worry about people not handing in their homework, but I did have to give a detention to a Gryffindor for taking off and trying to show his fellow class mates that he had been flying for years and didn't need an instructor. Sadly he managed to crash into the Herbology greenhouses and ended up in the hospital wing" Hermione sighed at Ron "How lucky you are Ronald, I have a full timetable, what with classes, patrol, Deputy duties and now having to supervise study groups with the other heads. But I have to admit that classes are going well, both my first year classes are finding it hard to transfigure there match sticks into needles, they don't quite grasp the concept of Transfiguration. Although I'd like to think I'm not like Minerva a lot of the students don't tend to step out of line in my class. Seems they don't want to end up on the wrong side of the Deputy Headmistress." She smiled at the fact that students found her intimidating.

Harry sighed "speaking of Study group I need to head off to supervise the Slytherins and Gryffindor's. Wish me luck, I swear Malfoy better keep his greasy mouth shout or ill hex him" Ron chuckled as harry left the couple alone. Hermione just glared at the space were harry had just left "he better be careful" she told her husband "he isn't a student anymore and needs to set an example" Ron didn't even respond not wanting to get on the wrong side of his wife so early in the day.

Harry entered the library at 9 o'clock, Draco and majority of the students had already arrived.

"How do you want do this potter" Malfoy didn't even look up from the homework he was grading.

Harry didn't even answer the potions master and turned to the students "Alright pair up with someone from the opposite house, if you can't do this in a civil way I will do it for you and I can assure you, you won't like you're the person your paired with" one by one they slowly paired up and got to work. They had a variety of students ranging from fourth years to seventh years; the older students were studying as they had O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S this year, while the younger students played exploding snap and gobstones. Harry sat down at the table Draco was sitting at and began grading his first year's essays on the disarming charm.

Harry hadn't even finished reading the first essay when Draco spoke "don't think I want to be here potter, I'm only here because the headmistress deemed it necessary. I don't care for you nor will I "attempt" to be civil with you. You may think that because you saved my life that I am in debt to you or whatever, but I'll say this once potter. I don't like you. Stay out of my way, I'm here for an hour with you once a week that's it nothing more nothing less" harry was about to retort when shouts filled the library. The two professors turned their heads and there was a group of Gryffindor's and Slytherins arguing wands drawn. Dennis Creevey a seventh year Gryffindor was in a heated argument with a sixth year Slytherin. "I don't care what the Professors think, I will never be on talking terms with the likes of you" screamed the Slytherin student.

"STUPEFY" screamed Dennis, before the Slytherin could even cast his shield he was on the ground.

Harry and Draco had finally reached the commotion "Creevey my office now" Harry was not impressed. "10 points from Gryffindor"

Draco walked over to his student and casted enervate on the unconscious student. Draco helped him to his feet. "Richards. What happened are you alright, did that filthy mudblood touch you"

Harry stood there shell shocked he could not believe what he had just herd from a fellow teacher.

Harry wasn't going to stand by and watch one student punished while the other got away scot free. "Richards take this to Professor Granger" harry tapped his wand to a blank piece of parchment. "Excuse me potter I can handle my own students" Draco was glaring at harry as he order a student of his house around. "I'm sorry Draco but it doesn't seem you have changed one bit since the war, I will not tolerate you speaking to any student the way you used to speak to my friends and I" with that harry turned and headed to his office. As he left the library he could hear the students left behind gossiping about how the defence teacher had spoken to the potions master. Harry entered his officer and shut the door behind him." Would you care to explain why you are attacking students in the library Mr Creevey" it was hard to talk to Dennis in a strict professional manner, he had once been a fellow class mate, but times had changed and harry tried to push it out of his mind, he was his student now not his friend. "He was bad mouthing Professor Granger and Weasley sir, I could not stand by and watch that pitiful excuse for human being talk about anyone like that let alone two people who used to stick up for me in my first few years here" anger radiated of the Gryffindor student, harry didn't blame him, he would have done the same thing if it had of been him. Harry wanted to let Dennis leave without punishment as he was only sticking up for Harrys two best friends but he couldn't lecture Draco about favouritism and then do the same thing. "be that as it may you should have reported it to me, I was only sitting a few tables away, using magic on other students is against the rules, you will report to me this Saturday and Sunday for detention, don't let me catch you again Dennis you are a prefect after all, you are dismissed" as Dennis left his office, he started making his way to Hermione's office as he wanted to make sure she herd the right side of the story. He couldn't help but think that this house unity idea of Minerva's wasn't going to work, there was decades if not centuries of House rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He entered the deputy headmistress's office and noticed that the headmistress herself had been summoned. There seemed to be quite an argument happening between the three professors while the Slytherin boy sat there not sure on what to say. "He disciplined my student, right in front of me. He had no right, Richards is from my house and I will deal with his punishment" bellowed Malfoy

Hermione looked flustered she had clearly called in McGonagall for backup as she was getting nowhere with the head of Slytherin. "Be that as it may Draco you called a student a mudblood, I will tolerate that kind of language against anyone" Minerva stood beside her deputy watching the two professors "talk". "you will be given a written warning, if this behaviour is repeated you will be suspended , you are not Severus, he was a bitter old fool he despised anyone not from his own house, the war is over its time for change, be the person we all know you are and stop following in others footsteps for once in your life, now get out of my office" Hermione was getting so worked up, she had to ask the potions master to leave before she really lost her temper. Once Draco had left the headmistress turned to her deputy "well done, couldn't have handled it better myself, don't even know why you called me in here" she smiled and made to leave, she got to the door and turned back to her two teachers "please do keep an eye on our potions master, if he acts anything short of wonderful please report to me" harry smiled at his best friend, she was a great teacher and even better headmistress. He knew he had done the right thing in sending the two Slytherin to her. "Ah can I go now" Hermione had completely forgotten about the young boy still sitting in her office. "you may leave, report to your head of house on Saturday morning for your detention and 15 points will be taken for your immature behaviour" the Slytherin boy looked devastated "but professor the Quidditch tryouts are Saturday morning, is there any way I can reschedule" Hermione smiled at the boy "maybe next time you will think before doing something so stupid" with that the Slytherin stormed out of her office leaving a beaming Hermione. Harry glared at her "Hermione don't you think that was bit harsh" Hermione smirked once again "oh I'll let him go to his tryouts, I just want him to think about it the next few days and let him stew, now let's go get some lunch" harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend as the headed down for lunch. She was one of a kind that Hermione.

Harry was eager to get lunch over and done with as his next lesson included the Slytherin fourth years.

**A/N: so what you think? Will draco and harry ever be civil. Will the houses unite? Stay tuned to find out. Please review tell me what you think, cant write what you guys want if I don't know :) tell me what you want to see. Also if anything doesn't make sense or iv made a mistake please let me know**


End file.
